


Songs of the Night

by sabbathgoat



Category: Mötley Crüe, The Dirt (2019), The Dirt: Confessions of the World's Most Notorious Rock Band Book - Mötley Crüe & Neil Strauss
Genre: Falling In Love, Family Fluff, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Love, M/M, Romance, Short & Sweet, Sleepy Cuddles, mick falls asleep in an odd spot, old dummies being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26590459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabbathgoat/pseuds/sabbathgoat
Summary: He looked so gorgeous there, slouched over his guitar sleeping on the desk. Just another moment in this perfect time, another reminder of how much Nikki loved him.
Relationships: Mick Mars/Nikki Sixx
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	Songs of the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Super short and sweet this time! In which Nikki discovers Mick asleep in their studio.

**2017**

Nikki had been married before- twice actually. Shocking, wasn't it? It seemed that after he was finally done with drugs, he became _addicted_ to mastering the new hobby of creating a family. You know, that _scary_ thing he refused to want for the first half of his life. Just don't tell his younger self he was destined to turn into a family man, however- he would probably sock you in the fucking nose. _Crazy how things can change, right?_

He had _always_ lived with a wife and at least one child, it felt, and love was something that took it's leisurely time getting to his heart. After his first marriage and baby, Nikki had no _idea_ how he ever lived without the endless joy they brought. Until of course that joy actually _ended_... But he _did_ love his spouses when he was married to them, just like he did love every girlfriend after 1987. It may have taken a few years, but Nikki slowly learned how to master the magic that was _love_. He had mastered being a father, despite fatherhood always teaching a new lesson. He'd mastered commitment the same way he'd mastered the bass; fuck the fear, and run to it head on with open arms- especially in the times that it shred your confidence to pieces. Commitment and bass playing, however, were also two things constantly hiding new tricks up their sleeves. But, he was a good learner.

Nikki had especially mastered the art of grief when his two marriages fell down in flames. He could just write a song to cope, and cry to the TV. Commitment, he realized after the first time signing divorce papers, was often a team effort that quite easily broke in half. And it never healed the same afterwards, so you had to find it somewhere else.

But there were two things in life that Nikki Sixx just couldn't seem to master for the goddamn _life_ of him. Despite years of heartache, years of practice, and a _lot_ of fucking years right under their noses, they were the two anomalies always left a mystery.

One was romance.

And the other was Mick Mars.

Two things Nikki never would have guessed to be in his life together, at the same time, feeding off one another.

But alas; life was weird and it always proved him wrong. Love, he learned eventually, had the best way of popping up where you thought it didn't belong. That was a long story to reminisce over for another night, however. Nikki hated to think about a world where Mick may not have admitted those life changing words of _'I love you, you fucking bastard, can't you see that?'_ On that cold fall night in L.A. The reality where he didn't fall in love with Mick Mars was one that scared him. Like the world ending, or aliens invading. It was a stupid worry that he just _couldn't_ dwell on. He had to drown out those stupid fears of doomed timelines with loud music. Or, even better- Mick's loud music.

Speaking of; Izzabella had been silent for a little too long, he suddenly realized.

Nikki blinked away his racing thoughts as his eyes focused back on the full moon watching him. Frogs and crickets battled for a chorus off in the weeds bordering their yard, and that was also kind of odd because usually they were beaten by Mick's most favorite strat. The guitarist had finished washing the dishes with Nikki after a fine dinner under the stars on their patio that night, and went right to work on his new song. It was one made of heavy riffs and squealing strings, and Nikki _loved_ it. Mick was spending more time than ever in the studio lately, chopping away at his album until his fingers ached.

Nikki looked off into the darkness of endless fields and hills, and wondered if Mick had maybe finally finished it... The frogs were winning until the owl that lived in their oak tree joined in, and Nikki decided it was time to check on his love.

He stood up, crossed the porch under the yellow glow of security lights, and shut the glass door behind him. The house was dark and silent. A lone candle had been left burning on the coffee table, making the room smell like pie, sugar, and apples. It highlighted the way to the studio as Nikki quickly padded down the hall.

Tucked far away within the depths of the house, down in the basement, the studio was even quieter. Nikki knew he didn't have to knock on the wall anymore, and landed heavily on the wood floor. The fronds from the young palm tree Mick kept near the door grabbed onto Nikki's arm as he passed, as if trying to stop him from moving forward.

"Mick? Babe? You finish it?" Nikki called out before he made it to the room in which Mick worked. But there was no answer. He crossed the threshold of the doorway, and his heart nearly stopped.

Not from fear. Not from horror. It was nothing awful, there was no blood, _for once_. Mick hadn't fallen silent because he finished his song, or because he passed out from illness. No, Nikki's chest was currently pounding because Mick was slouched over Izzabella in his lap, with his face shoved into the desk.

His sides rose slow, fell even slower, and his arms pillowed his forehead. He was dead asleep.

Nikki just had to stare at him a moment. This man, the _God_ before him, the love of his entire life, resting peacefully surrounded by the one thing he loved most right after Nikki.

_"Oh, you cute fucker,"_ Nikki whispered to no one but himself. His footsteps were silent as they tiptoed with experience over the countless cords creating a moat around his lover. He placed a calloused hand upon Mick's back, stroking right along the places he knew was okay to touch. _"Mick,"_ His voice called softly.

Mick didn't snore; he never had, despite the odd angle of his neck, so Nikki was left in silence as he felt Mick breathe. Patience was something else Nikki had mastered in his old age. Maybe the hardest one of them all even, and only a success because of Mick's love.

The night always seemed to bring such important moments of peace they so often needed. Nikki stared at where Mick's tangled black hair bunched around his neck. He carefully combed through it with his fingers, as he called out again.

" _Baby, come on."_

Mick's breathing paused. Always a light sleeper, he'd been.

_"Hey,"_ Nikki's lips ghosted over Mick's ear when he leaned down to whisper. _"You know you can't sleep like that all night, right? You'll probably have to go to the chiropractor before the sun even comes up."_ He smiled through a kiss on that soft black hair. The sweet smell of Mick's presence was the only drug Nikki ever needed now.

There was a moment of silence used for a heavy yawn. A moment that would also usually be accompanied by a long stretch, if it were anyone else.

_"Chiropractor can't do shit for me."_

Nikki laughed, probably a little too loud, at Mick's exhausted remark. Doused with pain, tired out of his mind, and Mick _still_ always knew how to snap back. Nikki loved that about him. He loved everything about him. He loved him more than _anything_ , anything in the whole fucked up _world_. Nikki had mastered love, because he fell into it with an old guy named Mick Mars.

_"Come on, let's go to bed."_

Mick needed a moment to finally sit up, but that was okay because they had all the time in the world. The nights were long in Tennessee, carried on by the song of frogs and crickets and the occasional stratocaster. Nikki picked Izzabella up and placed her on the guitar rack, and then picked up her owner. Mick had quit complaining about being carried after a year of living with Nikki and being randomly relocated against his will. Now he just kept his mouth shut and dozed off in the wild hair of his bassist, carried up the stairs and through the living room.

The songs of the night and the light of the candle were rather _romantic_ , Nikki mused- and so was carrying your husband. _Maybe he wasn't so bad at romance after all._

Maybe next time he would do it when Mick was more awake. Because the older man was already asleep again by the time Nikki laid him down gentley. He crawled into the covers right next to Mick to undo the work spent tucking him in, and closed his eyes.

The moon was bright through the window, a spotlight on the stage of Earth for the creatures outside. Their owl was singing with them again, or maybe he was yelling at the frogs to shut the hell up- Nikki didn't know. He didn't speak owl.

But he did speak love. He placed his hand over Mick's beating heart, and listened to it's song too.


End file.
